


You Pray Too Loud

by lego_hearts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5.18, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lego_hearts/pseuds/lego_hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean looks up at him, his face bloodied and bruised. His soul is humming in his body, accepting that this is what he deserves, despite the bravado in his look, despite the stance he is trying to take on the floor. He is sorry. He is sorry for letting Cas down and he is scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Pray Too Loud

The alley is simply convenient. Castiel slams Dean up against the wall with so much ease he almost feels bad, but the loathing, the hatred inside him is overwhelming and it's really all that he can do to keep his power reigned in and not just destroy Dean where he stands.

But Castiel knows he would never do that. The stupid human means too much to him. 

“What, are you crazy?” Dean bites, struggling against Cas' grip, as hopeless as that will turn out to be. 

Castiel grits his teeth and flings Dean across to the other wall. 

“I rebelled for this?” he asks, pulling back a fist and landing one blow and then a second against the side of Dean's face, the man buckling and slumping against the wall. Taking a hold of the lapels of Dean's jacket, Cas pins him back against the wall, pressing in close enough that he can feel the rapid beating of Dean's heart against his vessel's chest. “So that you could surrender to them?”

There is panic in Dean's eyes that Cas can only associate with being stuck in an alley with an obviously crazed angel. The panic and the fluttering of Dean's heart is annoying, it's irritating and Cas turns, throwing Dean against the opposite wall again. He lands two heavy punches into Dean's stomach and then straightens him up again, pulls him up to knock him down.

“Cas, please,” Dean gasps, and Castiel tries his best to push back the feelings welling up inside him, the want to fix Dean up and soothe him or to slam him into the wall and crush him, he can't decide which one will win. 

The panic is radiating off of Dean, the panic and the hopelessness and the despair he feels. Castiel doesn't need to be reading Dean's mind to feel the trembles in the man's soul. He knows this soul better than any other, after all. It's draining the rage from Cas but he can't allow it to. He can't allow himself to be considered a push over. He can't be disrespected in that way.

Turning again, Cas slams Dean back against the wall on other side of the alley, leaning in close, invading Dean's space and Dean looks away.

“I gave everything for you,” he growls. “And this is what you give to me?”

There's a change then, though Dean doesn't physically express it, there's a change and a wave of something else runs through Dean. Desire. Want. He seems to swallow it down but Cas has seen it, Cas has felt it and it ignites inside him, using his anger as fuel and burning him up. Cas feels himself hesitate and again he hates it. He hates what this man does to him.

He moves Dean to the centre of the alley, drawing back his fist to punch him again. How dare Dean do this. All of this. Castiel was a warrior of Heaven before Dean came into his life. He was loved and respected. He was powerful. Now he is weak, he is consumed by emotions and it's all Dean's fault.

He kicks, his foot landing square in the middle of Dean's torso and sending him flying, crashing into the mesh fence a few feet away. Cas approaches, fists clenched at his side, just about ready again to end this mockery. 

Dean looks up at him, his face bloodied and bruised. His soul is humming in his body, accepting that this is what he deserves, despite the bravado in his look, despite the stance he is trying to take on the floor. He is sorry. He is sorry for letting Cas down and he is scared. More than that, though, he can feel the weight of Dean's gaze as it moves over him, feel the lust in that look that spills over the despair, as though Cas' show of strength, Cas' power is really doing something for him.

But then there probably aren't many things that put Dean in his place like this. 

Castiel looks down at him and Dean looks back up. The pain and sadness is slowly filtering out to something else, but Cas doesn't let the surprise show on his face, immovable, his hands still clenched at his side. 

“Do it,” Dean growls, narrowing his eyes when Cas still doesn't move. “Just do it!”

Cas unclenches his fist and reaches down, grabbing Dean by the front of his shirt and hauling him to his feet, once more slamming him back against the wall. Dean glares at him through his swollen eyes, blood dribbling from his split lip and nose. 

“You gonna kill me, Cas?” he pants as Castiel leans in again. “They'll send someone else to bring me back.”

“Don't toy with me, boy,” Castiel whispers. “You are already in too much trouble. You've already made a mockery of me.”

Dean shifts, struggling to breathe in the vice like grip Cas has his shirt in, the neckline digging into his throat. As he moves, though, his cock brushes against Cas' leg, hard and hot, and both of them suck in a breath, freezing.

Castiel tips his head to the side, considering Dean, looking deep into his eyes and trying to decipher what the heck is going on here.

“I'm sorry,” Dean whispers, his voice meek and genuinely broken. The man is broken. “Cas, I'm sorry.”

Cas shakes his head, not because he doesn't believe Dean but because this whole set up is ridiculous. Their lives are ridiculous. 

“Cas-” Dean starts again, and though Castiel really does want to know what Dean's going to say next he also wants to stop all of this. 

“Shut up,” he grunts, pressing Dean up against the wall, feeling the throb of Dean's cock against his leg as he leans in and crushes their lips together. He can taste Dean's blood and it makes his grace buzz and Dean finally remembers his hands work, lifting them up to grab two fistfuls of Cas' coat, holding him in place.

Their teeth clack together and Dean whimpers as the rough kisses hurt the wound on his lip but he doesn't even try and pull back. 

“How long, Dean?” Cas asks, their lips only a fraction of an inch apart.

“What?” Dean whispers, his eyes widening as much as they can. 

“How long? How long have you thought about this?”

Dean opens his mouth to reply but they're kissing again before another sound can leave his lips, Dean's hips rocking forward slightly of their own accord to get some friction against his cock. 

“Dean-”

“Forever, Cas,” Dean snaps. “Is that what you want to hear? Forever. You strolled into that barn like some bad ass and fuck-”

Cas presses his knee between Dean's leg, giving him something to properly rub himself against and Dean gets lost in the feeling for a few seconds. 

“And?”

“And I thought about how good you could be. Rough and angry. This is just how I want you,” Dean sneers, trying to claw back a little of his own self esteem. 

“Yeah?” Cas asks, pressing Dean into the wall with the full weight of his body and then some, crushing the other man back against the brick. “So not only do you take the piss out of me and let me throw everything away for you, you sit there and think these depraved things. I am and Angel of the Lord, Dean Winchester. I'm not for you to fuck with.”

Dean is panicking again because he doesn't know if Castiel is playing or if he is serious. The growing hardness that is pressed to Dean's hip suggests the former, but then Cas has never shown any evidence of understanding sex. He has nothing to lose.

“I thought about you holding me like this,” Dean says through gritted teeth, his eyes darting down to Cas' lips. “Pinning me up against a wall. Holding me powerless.”

Cas hums gruffly, reaching up a hand to fist through Dean's hair, pulling his head to the side to give Castiel access to his throat. “And?”

Dean moans almost helplessly, clearly either too weak or too willing to do anything Cas wants. 

“Hold me down and fuck me.”

Cas pulls back and Dean shivers. They look at each other. Dean's emotions are a mess, the desire he feels clouding over everything else but there's hints of other things, remorse and the honest want that flows through him that has Castiel hooked. He would never deny it when confronted with his feelings for the human, which was why everything had hurt so much, why the disappointment had hurt so much. Because he had wanted Dean to prove him wrong and prove he meant something. 

“Here?” Cas asks after what seems like an age and Dean looks confused for a moment, wondering what Cas is asking. Then it clicks. 

His breathing hitches and his eyes darken. “Would you?”

“Do you want me to?”

“I want you,” Dean replies. “Cas-”

Cas shakes his head and leans in again, crushing their lips together in another rough, possessive kiss. Dean melts into it and allows Cas' hand to move down his body to the front of his jeans, whimpering as Cas pops the button and drags the zip down, releasing the pressure around Dean's cock. 

They don't stop kissing, even as Cas pushes Dean's jeans down, followed by his boxers, leaving Dean exposed in the alley, his erection pressing against the rough material of Cas' pants. Castiel's fingers wrap around him and Dean is surprised, mumbling a moan into Cas' lips. 

“You think I've watched you all this time and not seen you jerk off?” Cas whispers, the colloquialism so unusual coming from him, so crude on his angelic lips that Dean moans. “I've seen you do everything, Dean. I just didn't know what you were thinking of.”

Dean trembles, bucking his hips to press into Castiel's hand. 

“Patience. Don't you think you're in enough trouble?”

Dean stills obediently and lets Cas stroke him slowly and languidly, dazed from his arousal. Cas' tongue flicks out to clean the blood from Dean's chin and though it's never been something that got him off before, Dean can't deny how hot it is. 

Castiel's hand leaves Dean's cock, unbuttoning his own pants and sliding his erection out from his boxers. Dean moans again at how sure Cas is, at how easily the angel takes control when Dean has never assumed him capable of even getting an erection. Their cocks rub together and Dean is a mess. 

“Cas-”

“Dean?”

“God, I need y-”

The hand that had been almost petting his hair clamped suddenly down over Dean's mouth, making him squeak. Cas' eyes were locked fiercely on his own, burning with an equal amount of lust but sparking with the power that lay behind them.

“Watch your tongue,” Cas hisses. “Do not use the Lord's name in vain, and do not moan it when I'm fucking you.”

Dean whimpers his agreement, but Cas doesn't remove his hand, not immediately. His eyes are searching Dean's, not reading his mind just his expressions, lapping up the desire the man is oozing. And Dean sees the want in Cas' eyes. Sees the heat in that look that promises so much. And the anger that still smoulders gently under the surface. 

“Cas, we don't have l-”

“It's fine. I am an angel, Dean, we can provide.”

Sure, it's not as sexy as it could have been, but Dean feels a coolness seep through his lower body and he knows what has happened. Still-

Cas leans in and catches his lips in another deep kiss, fierce and dominating, before he is turned and pressed against the wall. Yeah, he's going to love this.

He braces himself against the bricks with his arms, resting his forehead against them whilst Cas positions his cock against Dean's entrance. It's going to hurt but he's already been punched in the face by an angel several times so the stretch of a hard dick pressing into his body is nothing. And there's going to be a happy ending here. 

Once in position Castiel doesn't wait, he doesn't pause to take it slowly, he just thrusts in, making Dean cry out first in pain and then in a relief he isn't aware he needed.

Dean gasps out a moan with every rock of Cas' hips, the wall is cold against his over heated skin. But it's not enough, he can't get enough like this. He wants Cas pounding into him and claiming him and showing him who is in charge- 

“Cas- Cas, more-” Dean groans desperately wanting to feel the angel take him, wreck him, punish him for letting him down. For bringing on the end of the world. For all of this. “Please, more.”

Cas can feel the want radiating from Dean along with his body heat. Feel the way he wants Cas, the way he needs him. And he isn't going to disappoint. He grips Dean's hips and begins to fuck him, short, hard thrusts deep into Dean's body. Dean stifles his moans against his arm but it's just right, just how he wanted it. Cas' fingers are going to bruise him and he's going to feel him for a week after this. 

He's losing control, losing power, and it's right that Cas gets it. That Cas gets this. 

The angel's hand moves around and grips Dean's leaking erection, beginning to jerk him off. Actually jerk him off, not just hold him the way he did before, stroking him and fuck, Cas can rub him raw if he wants to. Dean sobs against his arm and knows he's so close. He's going to come over a wall in a dirty alley, half naked- it's humiliating. It makes Dean's cock twitch and with two more rough thrusts Dean's orgasm rips through him. For a moment the only thing keeping him standing is the grip Cas retains on his hip, keeping him steady as Cas lets go of whatever self control he was hanging on to, pounding into Dean and pulling moan after moan from Dean's lips, his cock still dribbling come over Cas' hand. 

Castiel comes with a moan that is possibly the sweetest sound Dean has ever heard, despite their position, despite where they are, despite the circumstances. Cas has let himself go, he's let himself get lost with Dean and it's beautiful. Fuck it, despite everything-

The heart inside Cas' vessel is pounding rapidly and Dean can feel it against his back. The angel's lips brush against his neck and Dean leans into him. 

“You let me down, Dean,” Cas sighs, breathing in the sweaty warm scent of Dean's skin. 

“You fucked me in an alley, Cas,” Dean replies. He thinks he feels Cas smile against his neck. 

“I hurt you.”

“And then you stripped me naked. In an alley.”

“Not everything has to do with this alley, Dean.”

Dean is about to reply when he feels the strange warmth of clothing where there was none before. Cas has dressed him again with his mojo powers, but he remains pressed against his back, his nose resting just beneath Dean's ear. 

“I'm sorry, Cas.”

“I know,” Castiel replies. “I'm sorry for punching you.”

Dean snorts, turning so that his back is pressed against the wall again and Cas is back invading his space but no one is getting hit and it's a whole lot better this way. Cas leans in and they kiss. No ulterior motive. Just a kiss. 

“I'm taking you home,” Cas replies, sliding an arm around Dean before Dean can protest, because he hates this zapping thing Cas does-

~*~

“What the hell happened to him?” Sam asks when Castiel appears supporting a queasy looking Dean, blood still smeared over his face.

“Me,” Castiel replies.


End file.
